


Bordeaux

by Bearfeat



Series: Spectrum [10]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, Omega is mentioned as well, Papa II is mentioned, Sex, so is Alpha, they're kinky dudes yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Just imagine being invited into Papa’s room…’ Emeritus whispered. ‘And there’s Alpha, masked, fully clothed, but his hard, leaking cock is out.’ I gasped from his hot breath in my ear and that clear vision drawn for me.<br/>‘You’re given a safe word. You’re given the guaranty you’re gonna come harder than you ever have in your life. You’re ordered to undress while Alpha watches and Papa II pulls out a sizable amount of rope.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bordeaux

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what this is. I just got this idea of Papa II and went with it.

_Papa grinned and looked at the ghoul, who was walking up to join us. The man, dressed in black and wearing the silver, horned mask, towered far above us. Omega, I thought. This must be Omega._

_‘I told you she’s not easily startled.’ Papa said to him._

_‘You are right’ Omega said with a slight Swedish accent. He took my hand and bowed. ‘I’m Aether.’ He said._

_‘Pleased to meet you.’ The shimmer from the one lamp cascaded just a faint glow, but when Omega’s face was at the height of mine, the shadow disappeared from his eyes. They were the brightest blue I had ever seen._

 

‘No, I must be remembering that wrong. The blue of his eyes… I saw the blue of his eyes just before our first kiss…’

‘Try again.’ Papa said. ‘What did he say to you exactly, did he tell you why he came with me?’

‘He said… he said nothing about you.’ I sat up tilting forward, aiming my arm at the bottle of red wine on the table. This time it was an expensive one, hence the inebriation, and I managed to slide my fingers around the neck.

‘Not then. He said nothing about you then.’ I lifted the bottle and very securely poured the liquid into my glass.

‘When?’ Papa said, sharply.

‘What?’

‘When did you meet him? When did he talk about me?’ Papa’s eyes peered into mine. ‘Was it at the music festival?’

I pointed at his white eye, still holding the bottle. ‘See, that’s not fair. You don’t know about the music festival. You were only sort of there. Besides…’ I held in a burp, ‘What do _you_ care?’

 

‘What did he say?’ Papa asked again. He hadn’t moved a muscle. Suddenly, it became blatantly clear to me that I was looking at a masked face.

‘He didn’t _saaaay_ anything.’ I blared. ‘It was mostly sub..sub…subluingy’ I was adamant to get the word to pass my lips as a whole, ‘sub-ling-ual’. I sighed deeply. His arm, that was draped over the couch behind me, moved. It made the fabric crackle.

_We had positioned ourselves back in the seating area, the two of them on my couch and I in my favorite comfy chair. Papa had not given me a straight answer when I asked him why he brought company, instead he just suggested we all drank more._

_‘The thing is… we were wondering…’ He started. He looked sheepishly at Omega. The ghoul just shrugged. I saw his eyes wander over his own hands, and when Papa talked he turned his head slightly towards him, his eyes alert and observing._

‘He fucking loves you, you know that?’ I said, merely stumbling over the words. His eyes shot up to mine. I read surprise in them. And hope.

‘He said that?’ he whispered.

‘Does that surprise you?’

‘That he said it, yes.’

‘But you knew.’ I put down my glass and crossed my legs under me. He kept silent. I noticed a drip of wine on my thumb. It had ran down over my wrist. I nipped at it, and when I wanted to follow the trail up with my tongue, Emeritus snatched his hand around it. I saw a tiny bit of the red bleed into his white glove. He kissed the small trail of wine and licked the drink from his lips. I guessed he’d decided to be nice to me again.

 

‘And what about you, Ghuleh?’ he gave me a seductive look, deliberately using my favorite pet name. I realized it surely worked on me, as I forgot to breathe for a moment.

‘What about me?’ he rubbed his thumb over my hand, not breaking eye contact. He brought my hand up to his painted lips to kiss it again.

‘Do you love me?’

‘Papa!’ I yelled, jerking away my hand. ‘Come on!’ I felt a little light in the head.

‘What?’

‘Why would you…. just don’t… don’t ask these kind of fucking questions.’ I mumbled, while he grinned at my confusion.

‘Okay then.’ I was surprised he gave up so easily. He settled back down in the couch. He looked at me with an ominous frown. ‘Fuck, marry, kill.’ He said. He held up three fingers. ‘Omega,’ he said, touching a finger with his other hand. A smile danced over my face and he grinned at me. ‘Alpha, and Earth.’ He touched the other fingers. ‘You’re making me do the ghouls?’ I said. 'That’s cruel.' ‘It’s just a game…. Come on!’ he boyishly shoved me. ‘Fuck Omega…. No, marry Omega. Wait, I’ll kill someone first. I really don’t know the other ghouls, you can’t make me kill one!’ ‘That’s the game.’ He said, but he lost his patience when he looked at me struggle. ‘I’ll make it easier for you,’ he said, ‘Papa I, Papa II, and me.’ 

 

‘Alright.’ I frowned when I saw he was adamant this time and I saw myself tumble so willingly into his trap. I felt silly for wanting to say it so badly. Papa Emeritus the third, I love you, here’s my testimony: I am actually crazy. I’m an actual groupie gone delusional. Please stay here and let me carry your satanic babies. I grinned at the dramatic inner voice. Then I looked up into Papa’s expecting eyes.

‘Ehhhhm, yes. I’m sorry, but I wouldn’t fuck or marry Papa I, so he’s dead. Plus, his mask kinda scared me.’

‘That is fair.’ Papa replied, nodding his head. I bit my lip and thought long and hard.

‘I _did_ want to fuck Papa II.’ I said. A crooked smile appeared on his face. ‘That honestly was one sexy motherfucker. His mask was a little scary too, but in a good way, really. So…’

Emeritus shoved me. ‘You love me!’ he purred. I threw a pillow at him. ‘Yeah? What about you, then? Do _you_ love _me_?’

His eyes got serious again. ‘Of course.’ He said. ‘If I didn’t, there would be less beauty to it all.’

 

I wasn’t entirely sure what he meant with ‘it all’, but I felt like it had little to do with me.

‘So, Papa II, huh?’ he said. ‘You know what he liked to do?’

Suddenly, he lunged at me, bringing his face real close to mine and working his hand into my pants. He moved two fingers between my labia and rubbed until I was wet. It took a mere three seconds.

‘Alpha told me. Papa II loved to play it a little… rough.’ He slipped his middle and ring finger inside me and forcefully moved his hand up and down, making me gasp. Through the white noise in my head I heard him go on. He whispered huskily in my ear.

‘He would take the girls to his chambers, more often than not two or more.’ His rough fingertips rubbed my g-spot, over and over. I writhed under him.

‘He loved tying their hands and feet. He loved blindfolds, whips, handcuffs, ball-gags.’ I was short of breath by now.

‘He loved fucking them roughly, slowly, any way that would make them fucking scream with pleasure. He would make it last a loooooong time. And then he’d stop.’ He pulled his fingers out of me.

‘Untill…’ he licked his ring finger, ‘they begged him…’ the middle finger disappeared into his mouth… ‘to make them come.’ The hand closed around my throat.

 

‘So yeah.’ His hot breath was back at my ear again as I moaned. ‘I think you would have really fucking loved to be fucked by him, you kinky little slut.’

The deprivation of his touch and the dirty-talk made me desperately grab his face and pull him in. He reciprocated, mouth open, tongue lashing out. His hand moved in my hair, pulling it hard. I felt his erection growing against my leg, but he pulled away.

‘Your bedroom.’ He said. ‘Be naked when I get there.’

 

 

 

‘Darling… first tell me… how do you feel now?’ he purred as he rubbed his hard erection between my legs and lowered his naked body onto mine. I curled my arms over his back.

‘I’m so fucking horny, Papa.’ I sighed. I grinded my hips against him.

‘Language!’ he said, biting my neck, his newest discovery. I moaned and hooked my ankle behind his lower back, but he just kept on rubbing his dick over my pussy very slowly.

‘See, I got my own way of teasing. You don’t need that old man flicking your clit with a horse-whip while you suck Alpha’s cock.’ The image of that scene flashed before my eyes and I felt how more wetness spread between my legs, cloaking his dick. He grinned in my neck and then hovered over me, making me open my eyes. ‘Oh, but you _would_ like that.’ I only gave him a smile in return. He kissed me. 

‘Do you want me?’ he said.

‘Yes!’ I quickly answered.

‘How badly do you want me?’

‘Oh please, Papa, I want you so bad!’

‘Going for a little beg, there?’ he chuckled. I felt him pressing the head of his dick at my entrance. Then, he pushed in. The sensation spread through me like small, electric shocks, and because I was a little drunk, I quickly lost control over the sounds coming out of my mouth. Oh, how I felt him revel in them.

 

‘Alpha is a kinky motherfucker too.’ he breathed into my ear as he pushed in and pulled away, over and over. ‘He only starts fucking girls when their bums are red and blushing from all the spanking.’ I howled at the thought. Sweat pearled down his chest.

‘And those couple of lucky girls that got to be with Papa II and Alpha at the same time, holy shit.’

‘Were they together?’ I asked. I kept myself from adding ‘like you and Omega’.

‘No, Papa II was only into girls. But that is the only line he drew. He liked them in all shapes, sizes, ages.’ I bit his ear and he pushed extra hard, making us both heave.

‘Just imagine being invited into Papa’s room…’ he whispered again. ‘And there’s Alpha, masked, fully clothed, but his hard, leaking cock is out.’ I gasped from his hot breath in my ear and that clear vision drawn for me.

‘You’re given a safe word. You’re given the guaranty you’re gonna come harder than you ever have in your life. You’re ordered to undress while Alpha watches and Papa pulls out a sizable amount of rope.’ Emeritus groaned as I roughly traced my nails over his back. He started pounding harder.

‘That sounds hot, doesn’t it?’ My ability to answer had gone. He continued.

 

‘You get to choose: hands tied behind your back, above your head, to your own legs. It all seems sexy enough.’ He slowed down a bit to give himself some air. He traced his hands over my breasts, roughly pinched a nipple. I sighed his name. He kissed the abused flesh.

‘You get to suck Papa’s dick while Alpha smacks your ass and you feel the skin burn and you will start to wonder how much you can take, when Papa places his hands on the side of your head, pulling it forward, filling your mouth and your throat with his cock. Imagine them glancing at each other, impressed, because you’re being such a good girl.’ His thrusts were slower now, but dangerous. I felt him move in and out of me so clearly. And with that, I felt my climax starting to build.

‘They switch places, and Papa will kiss the burning skin of your backside, he will slip his tongue inside you with no warning, he will rub his fingers over your clit and it will be too much, but you will have to swallow your cries along with Alpha’s cock…’

‘Ah!’ I gasped. Emeritus moved his hand between us and pressed his thumb against my clit, tipping me over the edge. I arched and bucked under him, sound and vision blurring. He kept rocking me at a stedy pace untill my muscles finally relaxed.

‘That was a beautiful orgasm, my lovely one.’ I heard him say, as I started to land back on earth again. ‘Too bad I was only halfway through my story.’

 

‘You’re not done.’ I replied. Still a little shaken, I pushed his shoulders until he lay on his back and I was on top of him. He very easily let me take over. I rolled my hips. ‘Tell me more.’ I demanded.

‘Papa would… Papa would, err…’ he reached his hands up to caress my body. I eagerly leaned into his touch. ‘He would then be so soft and gentle and it would give you a false sense of safety. You’d think the worst is over.’ I slipped off of him and crawled backwards over the bed. He looked up in surprise, until I saw my idea reflected in a flicker in his green eye. I seductively licked the head of his dick, then closed my mouth around it. His head fell back in the pillow.

 

‘After a while, you may sit on his… on his cock…’ he breathed heavily as I slid him further and further into my mouth.

‘He will have to hold you in place, because you can’t use your arms. Your tits bounce on the rhythm of… FUCK!.... oh..of his hips thrusting. You’re completely subjected to his will, his touch…ahhh….ahhh, yess…..but you are not allowed to come.’ I pressed my thumb against his asshole and he moaned. I quickly pulled his dick out, licked a finger and pushed it inside him. When I added a second and closed my lips around his member again, Emeritus grabbed the sheets on my bed and held them in his balled fists. I felt his muscles contract around me. He breathed heavily, and he moaned a couple of times before deciding he would, by all means, finish his story.

 

‘You can’t come, but he will only stop moving to get you off the edge when you beg…oh FUCK, FUCK!... and how he loves it when you….arghh…..when you beg... oh... and when he… he stops to…give you some air…’ I moved my fingers around and he bucked his hips. He tried so hard to hold it in just a little longer.

‘You feel a… a hand… on-OH!... on your shoulder…and… you’re pushed down, because Ah..Alpha… has… decided to FUCK! OH FUccck… your ass…’

I presumed that was the end of the story, because I felt his hand move down and claw in my hair, gently guiding me down, as his body tightened and he shouted more profanities into my room. A salty taste hit the back of my mouth. I sucked him untill he spilled his last drop. His hand fell back on the sheets again.

 

‘Darling, _Bella_ …’ he mumbled, as I crawled up beside him. He curled his slender body around me. I stroked his hair.

‘Stay with me tonight.’ I said. ‘Sleep beside me, like you did that one time with Omega.’

He stayed silent for a while. I almost expected him to be already asleep.

‘Okay.’ He finally said, comfortingly tightening his grip around me.

 

 

 

My alarm clock went off and I woke up from a deep dream, scared shitless by the sound. It took me some time to remember I was at home, it was morning, and I had to get up for work. My throat felt dry. I heard birds chirping outside my window and saw the first beams of the rising sun. I smiled when I remembered the night before, and falling asleep in Papa’s arms. I looked over to the place I had felt his snoring and warm body beside me. I realized it didn’t even surprise me he wasn’t there anymore, but I couldn’t help feel like there was less beauty to it all.


End file.
